


getting lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dave Strider, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John destroys Dave's body and by chance, Dave cums at the right time.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	getting lucky

“Are you being a naughty boy?” John smacks Dave’s ass.

Dave whines, “yes…”

John chuckles, “do I have to punish you for being a naughty slut?”

“Yes…” Dave is panting heavy, Johns taking total control of his body.

Dave is so close to cumming but he can’t lose his cool now.

John keeps telling him that he’s a dirty girl while he slaps Dave around.

Dave can’t keep his cool. He’s going to cum early and then get punished for it. Like a bad boy.

Dave finishes the moment that John decides that he’s allowed too.

He just got lucky.


End file.
